


Sleeping Hearts

by SunniApplePie



Category: Game Grumps, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, The X-Keepers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniApplePie/pseuds/SunniApplePie
Summary: The Game Grumps enjoy (almost) every game they play on their show. However when someone sends a very mysterious copy of Kingdom Hearts to them, they decide to give it a shot.Once they play this cursed disc, darkness consumes their world and each Grump is sent to a different universe, where they must discover what’s going on, how all of this went down, and more importantly, where everyone went.





	1. Prologue

_“What is this….? Why do I feel like I’m...falling?”_

 

_“...”_

 

_“This dream, isn’t anything new. I’ve had it before...but never like this. It feels, real. It feels comforting, and simple. Clean, cut, dry.”_

 

_“Where even am I? I’m in an abyss of black. There’s nothing for miles it seems, and my body floats like my weight is non-existent.”_

 

_“...”_

 

**_So much to do, so little time... Take your time._ **

 

_“...What?”_

 

**_Don't be afraid._ **

 

_“I...I’m not?”_

 

**_The door is still shut._ **

 

_“Wh-Door?..”_

 

**_Power sleeps within you…_ **

 

_“...”_

 

**_If you give it form... It will give you strength._ **

 

_“What does that mean?”_

 

“Arin, wake up!”


	2. The Disk (Dan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grumps get a strange package in the mail...

**Arin: Hey man, heading over to the office, gotta pick up something. We can film something, then go eat, k?**

**Dan: Sounds good.**

**Barry: You guys do realize this is a group chat, right?**

**Arin: Yeah, and?**

**Ross: PREEEETTY sure we don’t need 80 plus photos of obama photoshopped in shit.**

**Brian: Agreed.**

**Arin: fuck**

**Dan: oops my bad, forgot about that.**

**Arin:....I’m gonna pre**

**Ross: Goddammit Arin.**

 

~~~~

 

Arin’s rummaging through the shelves of games, figuring out what we can play next. So far, he’s narrowed it down to at least six. But I haven’t been paying attention honestly; since I’ve been too engrossed in this sweet pepsi. 

“Okay, we got….Beast Wars?” Arin suggests.

“I mean, we can try it. But we just finished a Transformers game, didn’t we?” I say.

Arin huffs “Yeah you’re right.”

“So, let’s mix it up or something. Maybe a puzzle game, or an action game?”

“I guess.” Arin starts looking through more games, and begins to throw a few on the ground as he reads the names. I giggle with my mouth closed, hoping the bubbliness of my soda doesn’t make me spit it out. 

“Okay, I am….completely out of ideas.” Arin says, placing his hands to his hips.

“Well, we could just stick to what we know.” 

“No no...I got what you mean before, to mix it up. I’m feeling that too. I can see about some games some fans sent?” 

“Yeah man!” I exclaim. Arin then goes into our small storage room off the side of the recording area, and comes back with a large cardboard box. Packaged tightly in tape, he cuts it open with his hands and opens the flaps to reveal the plethora of gifts our generous fans sent us.

Arin moves his hands around, feeling for anything that could be a game’s box, as I look over some little plushes and drawings someone sent. They were so nice to send them!

“Ok ok, I found...uhh... Star Wars Bountry Hunter” Arin says

“Meh”

“Ape Escape”

“Maybe later”

“Sonic and the- you know what, fuck that right now.”

“Agreed.”

“OOO, what about...wait…” Arin trails off.

“...Wait, what?” I ask.

Arin then pulls out a strange looking box. It’s a game box, no doubt, but this thing was completely black with no name or cover art. Just black.

Arin turns it over on his hand, looking just as confused as I am.

“The fuck- they sent a...creepy unknown game?” Arin questions.

I shrug “Maybe they lost the old box.”

“Yeah, could be...well, there’s only one way to find out.” 

Arin lines the creases of the box, trying to feel for a spot to open it. He blinks. He can’t open it?

“This thing is fucking taped shut!” Arin huffs. I laugh out loud.

“Shit. I need a…”

“Pencil?” I suggest, handing the lead writing utensil over to him. He nods, taking it from my hand lightly “Thanks boo.”

Giggling I reply “No prob babe.”

“Just gotta...pry it a bit...and…” Arin finally slips the pencil through the durable tape, getting the box opened. To both our surprises, he lifts up the disk inside to show its a completely blank white game with a crudely written ‘PS2’ on it in blue marker.

“I am...very concerned who even sent this.” Arin jokes. I look at the box, not seeing any name or return address. It’s all blank. Except…

“Hey, there’s something written inside.” I say.

Arin scoffs “What?”

“I’m not kidding, look.” 

I hand over the box. The lock where the disk was before, had very scribbled writing on it, hidden from when the game was in place. It didn’t seem to really say anything in English, but the marks looked like they were of a different language. They formed a spiral around the disk holder, till it reached the middle.

無情な人があなたの中にいる

あなたの手に呪われたアイテムがある

あなたの友人は失われます。それらを密接に保つ。

あなたは暗闇の影響を受けます

それはあなたのために来る

キーはあなたを救うでしょう

彼は決してこのディスクを見つけてはならない

この呪われたアイテムを破壊する

暗闇があなたをとらないようにしてください。決して外に出ないでしょう。

 

“Wait, this is Japanese, dude!” Arin says. I tilt my head “So, someone in Japan sent this?”

“I guess!”

“Do you know what the writing says?” 

“I can try. I’m still new to it.” Arin looks close at the box, squinting his eyes as he mumbles what I think sounds like translation. 

“Uhh….something about...hearts… ‘affected by...you’, ‘you must find this disk’...destroy…”

“That sounds vagely dangerous.”

“Well whatever, I mean, it might be some kinda, heart related game from Japan or some shit.”

“I mean we could try it.”

Just as I said that, Ross peeks into the room with Barry behind him.

“Sup.” He greets.

“Yo Ross, wanna see this creepy ass game we got in the mail?” Arin grins.

“What, no! I hate spooky games.” Ross frowns, backing up.

“No it’s not spooky, we mean it’s a mystery game.” I reply.

“Mystery? Wha mystery?” Barry calls from behind Ross.

“Well come in and look, duh.” Arin beckons. They both enter the recording room, bending down at the box to marvel at the stupidly empty box and unknown disk.

“Whoa...this looks homemade almost. Or like, burned onto the disk.” Barry says, turning the disk over. “It’s almost like it’s brand new too.”

“Any idea where it’s from?” Ross asks.

“All I got is Japan, because of the writing. Maybe we should try it and see what’s on it.” Arin states.

As the guys figure it out amongst themselves, lean back on the couch, looking at a message Brian sent to me. Audrey being cute and calling me Denny. I smile, that kid is the best.

“Yo let’s fucking do this shit, I wanna see.” Ross pushes, taking the disk and slipping it into the playstation 2. 

The machine makes a really odd noise, and the tv screen is black before it starts up. More japanese writing in white pops up on the television. 

“Uh...Arin?” Barry questions.

“Yeah um…this...this is the same thing written in the box.” Arin blinks, looking back at the disk’s holder.

What the fuck is going on here?

“Well google translate that shit.” Ross suggested. Barry took a screenshot of it and put it in some kinda translater app; his result showed up and he started reading.

“Okay it’s gonna probably be a loose translation or incorrect but yeah. ‘A heartless one with you, an item in your hand, friends not lost, keeping them close. Affected by no darkness, comes to you. Keys can save you. Finding this disk, its destroyed not cursed. Let it take you, it never took me’.”

There was a silence before Ross mumbles “The fuck does that even mean?”

“Like I said, most of it is incorrect.”

“Well that doesn’t help.” Arin groans before the machine starts playing a song. It’s a piano, followed by a violin, and a cello I think? They make up a symphony, as Arin stares at the screen in confusion. Ross and Barry just exchange looks.

“Fuck, I’ve...heard this song before….” Arin mumbles.

Suddenly we hear a loud bang, like a bolt of lightning from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIZ
> 
> also just so there's some clarity, each chapter with the name of someone at the end, is the shift of first person to that person. Xp


	3. Lazy Bum (Arin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Suzy have a nice chat...

I spring up from my slumber, awoken by the sounds of someone’s voice calling out to me. The moment of silence before was haunting, yet I’m glad it passed by. 

 

It was mid-afternoon; by the sunlight peeking in from the shuttered windows I would assume so. I’m met with the calming smells of incense, that linger still from when Suzy set them out in the morning. 

 

I rub my head, combing my fingers through my untidy hair. It folds over my hand in a lazy fashion. I should probably cut it soon. Any longer and I’ll look weird.

 

“Arin? You okay?” Someone says.

 

It’s my wife, peeking from the counter of the kitchen island. She looks beautiful today, yet the concern on her face makes my heart swell.

 

“Huh? I’m alright, don’t worry.” I reply.

 

Her shoulders drop ever so slightly “Oh good. For a minute there, I thought something was wrong.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You were mumbling in your sleep. You don’t usually do that, babe.”

 

“I did?...weird.” 

 

Mochi and Mimi, the two cats, cuddled together, dreamingly thinking of treats and other things for them when they awake. I wish I was more like that.

 

The dreams I’ve had lately, were anything but nice. Usually, I just kinda glide by them. No joke, I’ve glided in my dreams before. Yet this time, the voice, the darkness, the feeling of falling rather than flying, put me slightly off. What could it mean?

 

“So, are you going in for work?” Suzy asked.

 

“Eh, maybe. I haven’t figured it out yet.”

 

“Well if you do, we can go together. I’ve got some things to pick up at the office.”

 

“Did you leave anything behind again?”

 

Suzy pouted “No…”

 

“...”

 

“Maybe.”

 

I laugh; Suzy always had a way with making me giggle at anything she did or said. She was the light at the end of the tunnel, my rock, my everything.

 

“You know what, we can go now if it’s something important.” I say.

 

“Well...alright then, if you wanna.”

  
“Cool.”


	4. Dive to the Heart (Ross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has a date with Destiny...

Everything’s happening so fast; it’s like some kind of horrible nightmare coming to life around us. The crazy explosion noise we heard wasn’t anything like a surge or something from one of the computers or a light. But a huge, black and purple goo-like substance covering the floor rapidly like we would drown. It poured out of the tv, spread all around the floor towards the door, and Dan’s trying to bang on the windows of the recording room.

“GUYS!! LET US OUT!!” Dan screams, waving his arms at the screen.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Arin yells, climbing on the couch to keep off the floor. I join him, and Barry runs to where Dan is and bangs on the windows too.

“MATT, RYAN, LET US OUT!”

“Are they even gonna come in? The room’s soundproof!” I point out.

“The windows aren’t, dumbass!” Barry yells back.

“Arin, what do we do?!” Danny cries out.

“U-Uh...Suzy!” Arin says, grabbing his phone and pressing the buttons rapidly “Hello?! S-Suzy, you gotta get us out!! Honey-”

The blackness crawls up the carpet and onto the couch, and hooks around my leg. With one pull, I feel everything fall as I scream out for help.

“Ross!” Arin calls, grabbing me by the arms. He’s pulling so hard I can feel my limbs coming out of their sockets.

He can’t hold onto me for long!

“Dan,Barry, help me pull!” Arin yelled, and within seconds all three of them are pulling back with all their might.

“D-Don’t let go!!” I yell back at them.

“Hang on, man!” Dan calls, when suddenly I feel the tentacles of blackness coil around me and pull me downwards, still holding onto Arin’s hands. All I can hear are Arin, Barry and Dan screaming my name and then yelling out before everything goes dark.

~~~

Ow…

I rub my head, apparently I’m not dead...that’s a good sign.

The floor around me...isn’t floor. It feels moist and soft to the touch, like I could sink right into it. I start to try and open my eyes, yet I have a blinding light keeping me from clearly seeing anything. It dims and I sit up.

I’m...on a beach? The tropical trees sway around me, and a makeshift house out of wood sits on the west side.

“What the…”

Suddenly I hear the noises of kids playing around me. From behind, a group of three are running by me faster than a bullet. They almost don’t even notice me at first, until they kick up sand near my already pretty sore body.

“Hey! Watch it.” I shout.

The kids suddenly skid to a stop and turn around, revealing their faces. They look slightly shocked they got the response they did. For me, my jaw drops to the sand bed.

I know these kids. Those late 2000s outfits, the mammoth sized clown shoes, the ridiculous anime hair and expressions.

This can’t be happening.

“Oh! Sorry sir! We didn’t mean to disturb your sun-nap.” One says, their red short hair and big anime eyes look at me with concern.

“Uh…”

“What’s the problem?” The one asshole with silver hair who’s name escapes me asks, crossing his arms.

“Riku, he’s not bothering anyone. WE were bothering HIM.” The red hair one scolds the older boy, who gives an asshole-ish eyeroll in response.

No, I must have died. That’s the only answer to this.

“Come on, guys! I’m gonna beat you to the raft!” The main character shouts from the near end of the beach. Ah yes, the pointy anime hair and Mickey Mouse clothes give him away immediately.

“Sora?” I say out loud.

“Wait, you know Sora?” The girl asks.

“What? I-I mean yeah, but-”

“Hey Sora! This guy says he knows you!” The girl replies to the boy with a wave. Within a few moments, Sora comes up to me and scans me up and down with expressive and slightly overly dramatic movement.

“Hmm….’ Sora says, putting a finger to his chin ‘Sorry...I don’t think so. What’s your name?”

“Uh...R-Ross…”

“Well Ross, I’m Sora! Glad to meet you!” The boy smiles, holding out his hand for me to stand. I take it, then realize, I’m way taller than any of these tykes.

“Yeah, um…’ I suddenly flinch ‘Wait, where are my friends?!”

“Friends?” Riku questions.

“Yeah! They came here with me...have you seen them?”

“What do they look like?” the girl asks.

“Two big tall guys, one dude with a beard, they kinda act like assholes but they’re nice, I promise. Dan, Barry, Arin? Ring any bells?”

The kids shake their heads at me, all in unison. Totally not weird in any way.

“If we see them, we’ll let you know! They can’t be far, Destiny Islands is really only this big.” the girl explains.

“Yeah, Riku, Kairi, and Sora are here to help!” Sora grins. Riku doesn’t give a fuck.

I heave.

Destiny Islands.

I fucking hate this world.

WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE ELSE??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit we're back! after 3 months, wow.  
> could have been worse, it could have been like Sora's 2 year sleep in KH2.  
> but yeah! let's get back into it!


End file.
